Link's Pain
by american-feather
Summary: *Fourth Chpt. Up* The war is over and Link is now a slave with much pain. But can his master help him? Male/Male You will never believe the couple!
1. Default Chapter

This should take place some time during Links child hood. There is male*male I think you'll be surprised to see who the "couple" is!  
  
  
  
It hade now been over eight years since the big battle had ended. When the free land hade been in need of a hero a young fairy boy stepped up to the challenge. But the dark ruler had expected that being from the a future world. After being held in a realm he summoned all the shadow that hide in every challanger he had fought. With that strength alone he was able to return with a new plan, a new power and a new follower. He chuckled every time he thought of it. What is the one thing that can take on the little fairy boy? Why the Fairy Boy himself.  
  
He stopped in front of the dungeon door. He had made sure that when the castle was rebuilt to fit his needs that the only two survivors would be close to his room so that he could check on them at time. Today would be just an ordinary "check up".  
  
The young boy lay on the dungeon floor sleeping with such innocence. On the out side he looked to be a full-grown teenager but he still hade a fearful child inside him. It was hard on him all these years being forest to stay in a small room and eat gruel. Freedom is just a little dream that an even young prisoner knows is in the palm of his in the hands.  
  
The young women woke up from her sleep to hear the crack of the whip against flesh and the cry of her neighbor. "It's all my fault," She whispered to herself hugging her knees to her chest. The laugh of the dark lord was now silent as the whimper of the fairy boy was now replaced.  
  
"He still has a heart of a young boy," she thought as a tear rolled down her cheeks and stung her cuts on her neck. The cuts were just a joke to give her a scare but some of the them seemed to go deep.  
  
The boy, on his knees, clutched his tearing eyes with his palm. He clenched up from the pain of the scars.  
  
"I think are little prisoner has had enough," The tall man said while breathing now the blond boys shoulder. He reached out to touch him but the boy flinched. There was another crack of the whip. This time when he reached out the boy was too weak to move. He grabbed the boy's chin so he could view the teenage face. His eyes were watery and cheeks were bruised. That was all it took to make the Lord smile. When he left the Fairy boy collapsed to the floor.  
  
----*-*---- The young teenaged, brown haired boy was used to being the second of command. He used to be enjoyed by the fact but now he was constantly reminded that he would always be in the shadows of Lord Ganondorf. And now that it was official that Ganondorf was to marry Zelda. Then he would be the true ruler, a king.  
  
The young man walked passed the two dungeon doors. It was funny how the fairy boy believed that the princess was killed and yet she was in prisoned right next door. He decided to take a peek. It hade been some time since he saw his opposite. They were not brothers but the way they were both birthed on the same day makes some people question. They did not look too much a like. He had brown spike hair and was a little taller. Looking at the helpless boy weeping in the corner reminded him of the day he was ordered to fight the young boy. It was not luck that the fairy boy was easy. He, the opposite was extremely well trained with swords. The image still played back in his mind of the famous link on the ground bleeding from head to toe ready to beg for mercy.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of guards came in to take Zelda away to be prepared for the wedding. Now he was alone. Alone with the fairy boy. He took the keys from his side pocket and unlocked the door. He walked over to the corner and knelt down. He grabbed the boys chin and held it up. The young boy looked so innocent lost in a cruel twisted world.  
  
His hand left the fairy boys chin and started running his fingers through his blonde fluffy hair. Links eyes never left his masters brown eyes. Nobody had ever been so close to beating him. And here is this brown haired boy, same age as he. It just seemed fit for him to call him master.  
  
The master leaned forward to link's ear and whispered, "You want to be whipped?"  
  
Link answered no with a short shake of his head.  
  
"Then you be a good little boy," Link closed his eyes and nodded his head. He could feel the hot breathe of his master all over his face. The master was now nose to nose with the blonde and hade his arms tight in his grasp. With one quick movement he pulled Link closer feeling the young teenager shacking. He began to tickle Links ear with his nose and then stared to lick making Link twitch at the sudden cold feeling that went down his back.  
  
After a few seconds of the licking and nibbling the master pushed link back and stood up. He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Link just stayed their in his corner still feeling the cold tongue in his ear and the hard grip he hade around his arms. Link suddenly hit the wall with his fist. Thoughts rushed through his head, "How could I be so weak when I am around him, why?"  
  
----*-*---- The master visited Link regularly now that he was now alone in the dungeon. Ganondorf did not visit the prisoner as often now that he was King and has Zelda to torture.  
  
The day of the hunny moon for Ganondorf and Zelda the teenage master went up to the dungeon. But this time he was different. He grabbed link by the resist and stood him up. Link not used to walking fell into his masters arms. Apparently this was the plan for right when link was in his arms he started off to the door, keeping Link firmly grasped by is side. Link did not know what to think. It had been so long since he hade entered the dungeon doors. Was he being freed or was he to be put to death. Link began to shake but before he hade anytime to really think they both stopped in front of a door. Link looked up at his taller master. He too was looking down at the shaking blonde. And with out parting their eyes hey picked link up by his legs so that Link lay in his arms. It amazed Link that a boy just a little taller could pick him up so easily.  
  
The brown haired opened up the door and entered the room. It seemed to be his masters bed room. Link was then laid down onto his masters bed. This puzzled Link and he began to get nervous as his legs and arms seemed to grow week.  
  
His master began to crawl on top of him as he began to taunt him. "You'll be a good boy.right?" Link shivered as his crouch was brushed by his masters, crawling past. Link began to nod but was stopped when his master lightly kissed him on his top lip. Links eyes widen when the kiss began to get deeper. His head was now being press against the bed while his masters tongue now easily entered his mouth. Link tried to push him off but the weight of his master was too much. He didn't seemed to mind that he was not enjoying his mouth being touched all over with his tongue. Links arms began to push at his chest to try and pry himself free. But it was all no use. His master grabbed both of his arms and pushed them back behind his head. When he released from the kiss he took a long breath.  
  
"I thought you agreed you would be a good little boy!," The brown boy said slyly while he got up. Link got up so he could see where he had went. But what he found instead was the room empty and the door just inches away. Link got up, his legs still shacking. But once he took his first step he was grabbed by the arm. He was then punched in the stomach leaving kneeling on the floor with his face berried in the bed. Both of his arms were grabbed as he was thrown onto the bed. His master now jumped on top of him locking him in with his knees hugging Link's hips. The arms were then both tied tightly onto the poles on the beds. He then moved down to his legs and tied them to the beds ends. Link was now formally tied down and could barely move.  
  
Link bit his lip as his master came back and now kneeling over him with a wicked smile. He slowly unbuttoned the blonde boy's torn rags while lightly sucking on his right ear. Link closed his eyes as his chest was now bare. It was cold and was almost nice when his master leaned down so that his body heat could warm him up. But Link knew he was not ready to end it, he would just have to let him do his thing so that it could be over with.  
  
His master began to massage Links ribs while he began to suck on his nipples. Link hissed when he then began to bight down on the now hard nipples.  
  
"You like that?" the boy smiled. Link blushed.  
  
He was now disgusted and wanted it all to just be over.  
  
"Really? I know you like what's coming up!" Link did not like the sound of this.  
  
His master began to crawl his two fingers down Links pants all the way down to his man hood. Link did a low groan. His master smiled seeing this. He then pulled down his pants just so that his man hood could be scene. Link then started panting when his master began to massage around the area. The panting grew quicker as his master teased him. His crouch was now throbbing as now his master was teasing him by lightly brushing his man hood with Link's.  
  
Link bit his tongue. He did not wish for his master to see him getting any pleasure out it. But it wasn't really all pleasure. It was mostly pain. Pain from the bruising on his back, pain from the his broken heart and pain from the thought that freedom has lost all meaning. And when his master pushes him closer together it helps him forget about the pain. Link almost began to tear. His master then leaned in close so that both of their noses were touching.  
  
"Now for me to go any further I must take your pants off. But I can't take your pants off if yours legs are.all.tied.up," His master said giving him a long, hard kiss in the end.  
  
"So are you going to be a good boy?"  
  
Link breathed in hearing these words. His master then gave his man hood a little pinch.  
  
"Yes.umm, just.please!" Link could not believe that he had just begged for sex. But his master seemed to believe as he just smiled at the words.  
  
The master slowly got up to untie the rope around Links feet. But before he hoped back on top he quickly took off his tight black shirt to reveal a well muscular chest. Link had to admit that his master was very handsome. Right before he was ready he unzipped his pants still keeping them on.  
  
The master crawled on top of his slave. Link again could feel his masters warm breathe on his cold chest. At first he entered slowly trying to stretch him out. Link could not help the purring and moaning that was just flowing out of his needy mouth. His lips began to get cold as it craved for their master's lips. His master must of scene this for he then dived in with his warmth. Though there lips were sealed the moaning still was heard load. As his master began to enter faster and harder link searched around for something to grab a hold of. His master's fingers ran up Links arms and griped his hands. He then untied Links arm's and placed them on his back so they could now sit up. There hips started to move in a rhythmic motion as the moaning and panting began to get faster and loader than ever.  
  
"Master!" Link yelled out. His master never heard him call him that, he liked it. He began to quickly enter in and out just to hear his little slave cry out.  
  
Unfortunately Link was weak and couldn't handle much of it. The master saw this and started to gently rock the little fairy boy back and forth while he slowly fell a sleep in his master's arm.  
  
His last thought was how the pain was now fading.  
  
The End For now  
  
Well that was my first. I had never really written one of these before because I wasn't very interested in it. But a fafic then inspired me to write this. Expect more to come if I get good reviews! 


	2. The Awakening

Hey everybody this is the 2nd chpt. As long as there is one request then I will write more! Anyway for pplz who did not get who the master was it is Shadow link (not the guy from Zelda the Oricano of Time). It is Links double but not exactly brothers separated at birth. If you re-read the first chapter you might be able to read his description. This story will get more happy don't worry!  
  
Zelda looked out the narrow window. Her room was in the top of the tower so it was easy to see the once festive kingdom her father hade ruled. Now that the magic of the dungeon had worn off and she was no longer in a dream state she now had to take all of the facts. Her kingdom was dead, Impa was dead and her loving father was dead. It seemed so long ago since she had was taken into the arms of her father and was song to sleep. But all of it was gone along with her child hood. She closed her eyes as the room began to get light again. The once dark red bed was now replaced with a soft pink feather bed, which matched the red wild flowers that were placed all along her room. She heard the door open behind her. Zelda turned around to greet her father, king of Hyrule. She picked of the ends of her long fluffy dress and ran towards him with a wide smile. But once she was close enough to him he disappeared and Zelda was now back in the cold dark room. Zelda fell to her knees and wept.  
  
Link woke up to an empty bed. He was no longer tired but he still was sore. It took only seconds before the memories of last night came back to him. He shook his head. "No.no!" He thought to him self, "It was just a nightmare, all of it." Link pulled the covers over to get up. That was when he saw the proof of last night. "No!" Link cried. But there was no ignoring it. It was all over him and the bed. He quickly got up then noticed he was completely naked. He looked around to see a large dresser. He was able to find some black pants that fit him perfectly. He ran out the door looking both ways. It was all so unfamiliar to him which was odd since he had lived in the Hyrule castle for about a year. Everything was now black and twisted. Link clutched his head as a strong headache came along with millions of questions.  
  
"Is this the Hyrule castle?"  
  
"Was it a dream or not?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Is Zelda dead?...."  
  
"........"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Link cried out into the empty hall way. He started running. Up the spiral stairway, the torches being the only thing light his way. He tripped over a stair and landed on his face. He slowly got up and turned to face a skinny window. He looked out. It finally hit him and there was no avoiding it this time. The sky was dark so the only way of seeing anything was from the light from the burning buildings. The once green field was now a wasteland. A sound from down the hall woke Link up from his daydreaming. He quickly looked around him for a place to hide. No where! He was wide open. Sounds of footsteps became louder as they went up the stairs. Link was just going to have to fight what ever it was with his own two bare hands.  
  
A figure of a young man appeared in the shadows. Links heart skipped a beat as the man from his "dreams" appeared.  
  
"There you are," His voice brought back memories of the night before. *.Are you going to be a good boy?*  
  
Link could feel his arms and legs getting weak has if he hade been running all this time. But what was worse was how the brown haired boy was slowly walking getting closer with every step. Soon the two were nose to nose. The taller boy leaned in and kissed link running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. Link with a horrified look on his face took his trembling arm and used it to push the other boy away. With out thinking link darted past him and ran down the hall. He was running so fast he was beginning to trip over the stairs. He didn't look back until he reached the end of the spiral hall and into a round room with one door. Link ran to it but found that the doors were barded! Fear went down his back as he turned around. Across the room stood the young man looking as powerful as ever.  
  
Link closed his eyes and took a big gulp.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm planning for the next one to be long. Very long! 


	3. Finding the Answer

3 chpt. Make sure you have read the second chapter too! I put them up so close together that you might not hade time to read the 2nd.  
  
Link opened his eyes and quickly looked around the room. He hade to find something, anything to aid him in the fight. A table leg, a rock, ..a sword! There on display was three large swords just calling out to him. The other boy must have scene this and he too began running to be the first to grab a one. They both shot out there hands and grabbed a sword. And with out hesitation jumped back, sword facing the other ready to slash at any moment. They began to each step back, eyes never leaving. Now they were back to where they began except this time they were ready.  
  
"Do you know why your knees feel so weak my Link," The brown haired teenager was now toying with him.  
  
"I'm not your Link," He tried hissing back.  
  
But the figure just laughed back, growing closer with Link not even noticing.  
  
"You know that feeling, that weight inside of you. Don't you?" He laughed again. "You know what that is?"  
  
The teenager was now close enough to finish Link off with one whip of his sword. But Link just stared with a half furious half frightened look.  
  
The young man began to whisper. "That feeling. That feeling is feeling of being alone. Let go my Link." He leaned in and kissed Link so that his head was now pressing against the wall. Link dropped his sword. His mind went blank as he leaned further more patiently into the kiss.  
  
"Was it true? Do I love this man?" Link heard the questions echo into his head.  
  
Zelda got up from her weeping as she dried her eyes. What was the point of life now? Thoughts entered her head. "No. I could never kill myself. Or could I?" Though as much thought she might put into it she could never kill herself for she was afraid of death. But then again she was afraid of her life now. She was just a tool for Ganondorf. All he had to do was marry Zelda and he would be king. No matter how many heads he order to cut of he would only be king with the help of the once royal princess. But then again if Zelda were to die. he would no longer be in rule of the kingdom. Though that was a plan there was problem of fear of suicide. But this is her kingdom and there is ever a hope of its survival it rests in Zelda's hands. That is the price to pay to carry the royal families blood. Zelda cried out in pain. "Is there no escape from this prison!?!" Zelda then slapped herself. Which triggered another thought. "I must escape! Some how! These walls they are closing in on me . I can't seem to breathe!" She cried out while banging her fist to the cold floor. The room began to get darker as Zelda laid her head on the floor. "Is this the mind of a suicidist?"  
  
The new king walked through the halls and up to the top of the tower. He no longer had to wear his rags of the desert but now long red and black silk with jewels on every end. Nor did he have to eat the scraps from the lost wastelands. He was King and after eight years of waiting he could finally truly be happy. Or could he? It was a boring day so he sought out to get some free entertainment from his new wife. When opening the large door he saw his queen lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh, poor little Zelda. What's wrong," He began to mock her with his harsh voice. You could change the way he dresses but you can't change the fact that he will always be the thief from the desert.  
  
Zelda looked up with anger in her eyes as she spat on Ganondorf's black boot. This just made him laugh. He pulled at her hair forcing her to stand back up.  
  
"Now that's no way to say hello," He grabbed her by the waist and began squeezing her. Almost suffocating her. Zelda did not stand for this. She closed her eyes and began concentrating. The spell from the dungeon still hadn't completely worn off and it was still hard to use the powers from her triforce. She began to glow a light blue while Ganondorf stepped back in pain. Zelda was able to burn his arms just enough to get him to step back.  
  
"You really think you can challenge the power trifource against wisdom?" The king said with a half smile trying to keep from showing his anger.  
  
It was a known fact wisdom beats courage but power beast wisdom (It was like a circle). But Zelda would have to use her other skills that she had learned from her dearest friend Impa.  
  
Zelda began to raise her hands while speaking a magic spell. The air around her began to blur as a electric ball of light formed above her head. Ganondorf figured this and did the same except he formed a dark electric ball.  
  
The power was over whelming Zelda and forcing her to kneel down. But she tried as she could to keep the ball afloat; it was just a matter of time before the electric ball was strong enough to finish Ganondorf off. But the dark King showed no sign of weakness or fear.  
  
Soon the power was too much. "I'll have to let go," The Queen tried to whisper.  
  
Both of the two figures let go of the balls of electivity letting them fly to the other opponent. The room was filled with a dark cloud and a large boom could be heard all through the castle.  
  
Ganon walked out from the room and went down the hall. There was no expression on his face except for look of deep in thought.  
  
The brown haired teen did not even let Link breathe, as he got deeper and deeper into the kiss. There was something about his touch that made Link squirm and yet he also felt the need for it. He wanted the other boy to hold him and love him and care for him. But was it because he loved him? Link had never really been in love before even though there were many young girls in his life.  
  
Link put his arm on the teen's chest for him to stop. The brown boy did pull away but questioned it. Link did not, he could not look into the others eyes.  
  
"Why don't you look at me?" the master said getting slightly angry. Link didn't move nor did he respond.  
  
The young man began to get mad and yelled out while hitting his fist on the wall still inches away from Link.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!"  
  
There was a silence for a second when a slave came in. "Sir, Lord Ganondorf wants to know where you are torturing Link. He wished to speak with the prisoner," The slave didn't even bother to look at the blonde teen with his back to the wall.  
  
The master paused for a second. He had forgotten that he had told Ganondorf that he was to torture Link for a few days. Still looking at the servant he grabbed Links wrist and pulled him over at the direction of the servant.  
  
"You can take him over to Ganondorf now," He said showing no emotion in his voice.  
  
Link didn't even look back as he fallowed the ragged servant up to the main room where Ganondorf waited. He almost shook at the thought of meeting up with his worst enemy on the throne that belonged to long dead princess Zelda and King.  
  
The doors opened to a large room. It was full of monsters and half dead zombies. The center was lined with a red carpet that lead up to the two thrones.  
  
Link almost gasped when he saw the throne. He couldn't believe it. There sat Ganondorf looking very comfortable in his high up throne.  
  
"You are looking better after all these years, you finally can walk up straight now can you," Link heard the words but he did not understand them.  
  
Ganon got up from his throne and began to walk over to Link.  
  
"I guess the spell as worn off by now. You really don't remember do you?" Now the King was looking down at the angry eyes.  
  
"Maybe this will help you to remember," He said while raising his arm up and coming down leaving a sharp pain in Links shoulder.  
  
Link collapsed to the floor and took a breath of air.  
  
"I think he remembers," The King to his audience of demons. He made another motion as if to strike again and Link flinched. This made Ganondarf pleased. But Link just got right back up again angry that he was so easily abused.  
  
"That's right I never really beat you did I," Ganon began to circle around him. Link didn't respond.  
  
The King clapped twice and pointed at a guard. "Well I can't have you as a prisoner if I haven't officially beaten you can I?" Ganondorf took one of the swords from the guards and tossed at Links feet. He then took the other and began swinging it around to get the feel of it. But Link paid no attention to the King just the sword. It looked strangly familiar to him. Ganon looked down at the sword.  
  
"You may have the master sword, think of as a gift for being such good little prisoner," Ganondorf again laughed at those words. But again Link had no response and hide his eyes to show no emotion.  
  
The King, a little annoyed, put the tip of sword to bruise on Links shoulder. Link cringed at pain but nothing more. This was not what Ganon wanted!  
  
"Get up and fight, damn it!" Ganondorf then knocked Link over with a kick from his giant boots.  
  
Zelda laid there, eyes still stairing off into space. Every breathe she took sent a sharp pain into her chest.  
  
"So this is it," She thought to herself. "I fought for my kingdom and I failed!"  
  
Tears began to role down her cheeks stinging her cuts. "Why did my Father have to die? Why not me, I am no use to Hyrule. I am not strong like my father." It hurt Zelda to admit that her father was dead. The worst part was how she was left alive. Alive! Why didn't Ganon finish off the job she couldn't do.  
  
Zelda then fixed her eyes on a sharp piece of glass that been broken off from a vase. "No, I will not let my people down!" Zelda picked up the piece of glass and while still laying down she paused. For only a minute just to realize what she was to do. With the last bit of strength she stabbed. The glass was now directly in her heart. Zelda cried out loud at the pain but then in mid air stopped and gasped for breathe. She closed her eyes and when the last tear hit the floor Zelda was dead.  
  
She got up her body was numb all over.  
  
"Where am I?" Zelda thought to her self while looking all around. The cold wet floor was replaced with green grass and the dark blood stained walls were replaced with the beds of roses. Zelda was back. Back in Hyrule's garden.  
  
"So this is the after life," She thought as she scanned the garden. There in the middle of it all was King of Hyrule sniffing a red rose bush. Zelda hade to wipe her eyes. "Father?" She cried as she ran over with open with open arms. It was just like her dreams except this time her Father hugged back.  
  
"My child, such pain you bring me," He said while holding her tightly.  
  
"Father? I didn't mean to. I mean I'm sorry I have failed you!" She replied while pulling away from the hug.  
  
The King just smiled back. "You have not disappointed me. This is what I have expected from a girl who never had a chance for her heart to grow," Zelda did not know how to reply to this unexpected response.  
  
"Zelda, my child you can not expect a Queen to carry the weight of the Kingdom," Zelda still looked up speech less, was this really her father? She had always looked up to him as a great and powerful man that with out him holding everything up Hyrule would be doomed.  
  
"Haven't you learned anything from my day? The people are all planets and animals who all share a part in taking care of the kingdom. And you are the farmer who make sure that each of the them give their all to make sure the kingdom can survive another year," He then finished with a wink to show her that it was all alright.  
  
"You would think me having the trifource of wisdom would know that," Zelda finally admitted. They both gave a small laugh and looked at each other.  
  
"I just wish I could've been more strong," Zelda began to ramble but her Father stopped her.  
  
"It is never to late for the Queen of Hyrule. Go back and make your old father proud,"  
  
"But, I-your, I'm de-," But before Zelda could finish she was back in the cold tower. She slowly took out the piece of glass making sure not to make the cut any bigger. It did not hurt so much anymore. Her heart was healed and she now knew what to do.  
  
"Get Up!" Ganon was now pissed. But Link just stood there clutching his stomache trying to keep the blood from pouring out of his mouth.  
  
Link then took another hit, Ganondorf hoping this would knock some since into him. But Link didn't even look up at him, as if he wasn't even there. The King looked down at Link huddling in the corner. He then picked him up by his neck and lifted him up off his feet. He would stop at nothing to heart Link plead for mercy.  
  
Link couldn't struggle even if he wanted to. He had no strength left at all. The only sign showing he was still alive was the faint gasps for breath as Ganon squeezed harder.  
  
There behind him was a whole crowd. Where had they come from? At first Link could only make out a few faces. But then it hit him. It was all of his greatest enemies. All having one thing in common, they all wanted more than anything to kill Link.  
  
A tear ran down Link's cheek as the crowd began to grow louder with screaming of joy. Link thin rolled back his eyes, as his body grew numb.  
  
Ok so this chpt. Isn't that long. It seemed long when I was writing it ^_^. This chpt. is brought to you by Kia, Lady Kaiba, Neo Qwerty, Sess, and midnightinthegarden. 


	4. A look at the Past

A Look at the Past Note; This chapter is only rated pg13 for violence and mild rape and PLEASE read the other chapters before reading this one! It is very important!  
  
Once Link was out of the brown haired boys sight he through his sword at the wall. He no longer hade any strength anymore. He fell to his knees and with a blank look he looked over to the window by the stairway. Out side were the slaves from the once beautiful kingdom of Hyrule. Now they were forced to rebuild the castle into a bigger and stringer one to fit their new king. The boy walked over to watch them work. The slaves with, no exasperation on their face, carried blocks over and laid them down for others to pick them up and to stack them on. In a way he was just like the slaves below; no longer conscious of where they are or what they are doing. And like them he once had a name, Christian. Christian was a young black haired boy who was taken from his family early and was sent of to be trained for his king's army. He was extremely good at archery and was strong in mind and experience. But he had no idea, like the rest of the boys, of what they were trained for and once they were taken form the comforts of their home land and were put into the heart of a battle did they find out about the darkness of the their king. Unlike the other boys he rose up from the war and slaughtered anyone who was against his king. He was rewarded for his strength by being promoted as his Kings right hand man. His strength and power had raised him from the weak but was still only the second most powerful. He could not stand it no longer and finally mad it clear when he challenged his king.  
  
"You fool you are no match for me!" He snarled, "With the triforce firmly kept in the grasps of my hand you stand no chance!"  
  
Christian responded by drawing his sword. "Fine, though I can't say that I regret having you as my handy man and helping me defeat Link." He then drew out his sword and with one powerful wave hit Christian. But Christian was too quick and used his sword as the only thing between his flesh and the king's blade.  
  
"Helped? I helped you, did I!" Christian said under his breath, " I was the one who defeated him!" The king drew back his sword and with his other hand smacked the young man. Christian was not prepared for this and was thrown across the room. The king walked over to his right hand man and knelt down so he could whisper in Christian ear," Ha! I am stronger than Link. And the fact that you think you think that you are worthy opponent makes me want to laugh. Do you really think I made you my right hand man, my go to boy because you are powerful?  
  
The all-powerful king then grabbed the back of Christian's head and then bit down on his lower lip. Christian tried to flinch but the movement just sent a jolt of pain from his lip down his back. He then tried to push back but the king had climbed on top of him pinning him down with his weight. "You are just a common slave!" He said no longer whispering. When he was done Christian laid there both motionless and emotionless. He had been striped of most of his clothes and was dripping with blood all over his lower part of his body and his lip.  
  
Zelda's Tower---- She slowly opened her eyes and when she realized where she was, she shot up. Looking around the now burnt room she touched her stomach. There in the place of the bloody wound was her flesh. But something was wrong and yet. There in the place of death was another that would carry on the future of Hyrule. Zelda now knew what she most do. She quietly stepped out of her chamber and down the stair way even if the guards saw her they wouldn't even give her a second look. She regularly took walks through the palace and had an advantage of knowing every door and every room. Half way through the stairway she stopped to look out the window.  
Out side of the window she spotted a crowd of slaves. Her people. -- Christian broke out of his stare when he heard his name.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you! You think you are so big! One of the Gods, eh?" Christian looked down to see one of the slaves looking up at him with the most disgusted voice. This enraged him to be humiliated in front of a crowd of workers. He ran down the stairs and quickly unlocked the gate that separated the slaves from the royalty. But he didn't stop there. As the crowd separated Christian grabbed a near by shovel with no warning smacked the slave with the end of the shovel. The man fell to the ground and rolled around grabbing his jaw in pain.  
  
"You made a grave mistake coming down here with out your guards," A near by man said while walking up to Christian with an axe in hand.  
  
"I have no need of a guard to take on any of you," He replied while knocking the wind out of the slave with the other end of the shovel. This was the last straw for the crowd. They began to surround him and start swinging and every direction. Christian was able to hit almost every one with the shovel in his hand but one was able to jump on top of him forcing to him to the ground. Christian's knees gave in and he finally fell to the hard Earth. But the mob would not stop there. The first man got up and was handed Christian's shovel. He stood over the body. The slave raised the shovel up and paused a second waiting for the young man to beg for forgiveness. But the young boy just lay there with a look that almost seemed to ask for the shovel to end it.  
  
"This is for killing my only child," the man yelled out and then with all of the force left in his body he plunged the shovel in to the young man. Christian didn't yell or squirm for all pain had left him the day he became a soldier. Instead he rolled back his eyes and gave out his last breath.  
  
"Hey! Listen!"  
  
"What?" Christian said out of habit. The purple fairy flew around the boy's head.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I know," The fairy replied with a giggle, "I miss you too." There was a long silence when Christian finally remembered why he ever left his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, It was an.I mean.I didn't mean to aim for you!"  
  
The fairy sighed, "No need to apologize, I knew what kind of person you were before we even met!"  
  
"I just got so furious at that boy for picking on you. I never meant for you to get hurt. Instead I drew my sword and.."  
  
The fairy began to float in front of the boy. "Christian, when will you ever learn? Power is not the only thing to life,"  
  
"Yes, like friends which as you can see totally blew up in my face,"  
  
"Christian! You're forgetting the reason behind all of this was because you cared too much about me for any body else to make fun of me!"  
  
Christian held back a slight blush.  
  
"Please.don't make.." The fairy's voice began to change into a more human feminine voice," the same mistake again........."  
  
Christian opened his slowly. In front of him was a glowing female body trying to clean up his blood. But when he fully he came to he grabbed her hand and softly nodded to show that it was all right.  
  
"So you know what to do?" Zelda asked as Christian came to his feet.  
  
Christian only responded with a nod.  
  
Thanks to all who gave me a reply! I wouldn't have posted at all if I hadn't seen the reviews I received! Thank You! ^_^ 


End file.
